Pray for You
by Last-Black
Summary: Reid gets forced to go to church with his mother and grandmother on the first anniversary of his father's death and in the midst of discovering his best friend is dating the enemy.


_**Just a silly idea I got when I first heard this song. It's Pray For You by Jaron and the Long Road to Love.  
Reid gets forced to go to church with his mother and grandmother on the first anniversary **_

_Haven't been in church since  
I don't remember when  
Things were going great  
'Til they fell apart again_

Reid leaned back on his bed. His mom had called telling him that his grandmother wanted them at church. Ironic for him. How often would you see Reid Garwin a witch at church but he loved his grandmother and his best friends were no where to be found. He knew where one was. He hated her at the moment though. Hated her for sleeping with Aaron's lackey. Hated her for letting him know by having sex in the locker room with said lackey. But mostly he hated her because he loved her.

_So I listened to the preacher  
As he told me what to do  
Said you can't go hating others  
who done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry  
But we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do his job  
And you just pray for them_

"We should not hate others. We should pray for them." The preacher rambled. Reid smirked. He started thinking. Madi had that pretty blue mustang. Ryan had that red F150. He could pray for them. Pray their brakes gave out going down a hill. No that'd kill Madi. He'd just pray Ryan's brakes gave out going down a hill. He'd pray a flower pot fell on Madi and knocked her in the head like he wanted to.

_I pray your brakes go out  
Running down a hill  
I pray and flower pot falls  
From a window sill  
And knocks you in the head like I'd like to_

He thought a little more. Caleb's birthday was coming up. He didn't like Caleb but he didn't want to physically injury him. He prayed that nobody called Caleb on his birthday. Then there was Aaron. Aaron was going on a trip soon. He laughed as he prayed that when they were high enough the plane's engine stalled. He never noticed the glare he received from his mother and grandmother for laughing at the sermon.

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
I pray your flying high when your engine stalls  
I pray all your dreams never come true  
Just know wherever you are  
Honey, I pray for you_

Reid was glad he came to church. It was worth it in his opinion. Seriously worth it.

_Really glad I found my way to church  
Cause I'm already feeling better and I thank God for the words  
So I'm gonna take the high road  
And do what the preacher told me to do  
You keep messing up  
And I'll keep praying for you_

Reid thought of Kira, Jade and Silver. He prayed they were all in a car going 110 when the tire blew out. Reid was laughing even harder now. He hated to bring Tyler into this but Tyler was still Madi's best friend other than Lauren Proctor but a small part of him prayed that Madi and Tyler ended up passed out and turned around and woke up with his and hers tattoos. He'd laugh. That'd be the highlight of his sixteen years of life. Even better he admitted if Madi and Lauren woke up with his and hers tattoos. His chest hurt laughing at the thought.

_I pray your tire blows out at 110  
I pray you pass out with your best friend  
And wake up with his and her tattoos_

Reid fell back on his bed. Tyler was asleep on his bed with Lauren beside him. Reid laughed. Those two were going to end up together one day. Somebody knocked on his door. He got up slowly. Madi was crying. Reid saw Caleb and Pogue blocking Ryan who was yelling for Madi to listen to him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few months." She apologized. Reid opened the door wider. He silently prayed that God would ignore anything bad he had previously prayed would happen to Madi. He was getting his best friend and crush back. But he still prayed for all that bad stuff to happen to the others. _  
_

_Wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car  
Wherever you are honey, I pray for you_


End file.
